Wedding Bells
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Future!fic. Quinn and Rachel's wedding day. FaBerry


_**LbN: My first Glee!fic. Written for the Glee Fluff Meme. Enjoy :)**_

Quinn opened the door to her dressing room, and promptly started crying. "You made it!"

Will Schuester wrapped her in a hug. "Of course I did. I'm sorry I cut it so close."

"You're here, so it's all good," Quinn said, trying to wipe away her tears without smearing her makeup. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning in her dress.

"I think Rachel might faint at the altar when she sees you," he said with a smile.

"That's what Santana said. Only, her exact words were, 'Dwarf's gonna have some major conniptions when she see you, hottie.' That's a direct quote."

Will laughed, but got quiet a few seconds later. "Quinn… I don't want to upset you or anything, but I'm curious—"

"Haven't heard a word from him for six months," Quinn said. "That's why I interrupted your lovely vacation in Cambodia to ask if you'd do me the honor of being my dad…again." She looked at him in the mirror, smiling. She knew that look—the "Will Schuester is About to Start Weeping" look. "No, sir!" she said, sounding every bit the Evil Cheerio for a moment. "You do not cry until AFTER my mom does. Good lord, between you, her Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes, the auditorium's going to flood."

Grinning brightly, Will stood up and held out his arm. "I think it's time."

Quinn just nods and takes his arm.

* * *

"You owe me thirty bucks," Kurt whispers to Puck without moving his lips. They're standing on Rachel's side of the stage, watching Quinn walk down the aisle. They had all put money on how long it would take one, or both, of the girls to cry. Kurt hoped neither of them found out about their many wedding wagers, or else he and the other songsters would be in a world of trouble.

Puck should've had a distinct advantage over the rest of them, seeing as he'd been allowed to help with the song list, but one look at Rachel told him he'd be on the losing end of this bet. Nevertheless, he was happy. It was damn near impossible to look at the couple and not be happy. Unless, of course, you were the only former Glee member to _not _be in the wedding. It took every ounce of self control Puck possessed to resist throwing smug looks at Finn, but he pulled it off. This day was about Rachel and Quinn, and however tempting it may have been to taunt, he kept it together.

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure how she managed to avoid sobbing through her vows. Moreover, she wasn't sure how she managed to avoid sobbing through _Quinn's _vows. So, she decided, it was perfectly alright for her to shed a few (okay, a ton of) tears when the priest and rabbi pronounced them "Mrs. and Mrs. Berry". There wasn't a lot of time to think, though, because then they were exiting the auditorium, and dodging rice, and sliding into the limo. At this point it became entirely impossible to think, because Quinn pounced on her.

"Where Hummel came up with the idea of a tuxedo-dress, I will never know," Quinn said, before kissing Rachel again. "And logic says that it really shouldn't work. But it does. Remind me to thank him profusely."

Rachel giggled as Quinn tried to kiss her again. "Okay, Mrs. Berry," she said, grinning at the sound of her wife's new title. "If I come into the banquet hall with your lipstick all over me, we will never live it down."

"Rachel, our loving, wonderful friends bet on everything about this wedding," Quinn told her. "Probably right up to how many times I'd make you scream my name tonight," she added with a look that made her wife shiver. "If you come in completely disheveled, it'll probably work out for at least one of them."

"Probably Santana."

"Probably."

* * *

Santana had not, even for a moment, held back the way Puck (and Mercedes) had. True, having her homegirl Quinn hook up with the Dwa—with Rachel—was a little random, but it worked. And _anyone_ was better than Frankenteen. That was why, when she got up to sing for the first dance, she didn't even try to be discreet about the triumphant glance she shot Finn's way. "Quinn, Rachel, all of us have been through an absolute roller coaster together," she said. "But it's been a great one. One I know you guys wouldn't change for the world, and neither would we. There will be good days, bad days, completely crazy days—but when things get tough, remember today. Remember just how much you love each other, and you'll make it through it. It helps that the pair of you are smoking hot, too." At this the audience laughed, and the girls grinned up at their friend. "Your friends, your family, love you both, and we wish you guys all the best."

**When I first saw you I already knew**  
**There was something inside of you**  
**Something I thought that I would never find**  
**Angel of Mine**

**I look at you looking at me**  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free**  
**Gonna love you**

**girl you are so fine**  
**Angel of Mine**

**How you changed my world you'll never know**  
**I'm here for now, you helped me grow**

**You came into my life**  
**Sent from above**  
**When I lost the hope**  
**You show me love**  
**I'm checkin for you**  
**Girl you're right on time**  
**Angel of Mine**

**Nothing means more to me then what we share**  
**No one in this world can ever compare**  
**Last night the way you moved is still on my mind**  
**Angel of Mine**

**What you mean to me you'll never know**  
**Deep inside I need to show**

**You came into my life**  
**Sent from above**  
**When I lost the hope**  
**You show me love**  
**I'm checkin for you**  
**Girl you're right on time**  
**Angel of Mine**

**I never knew I could feel each moment**  
**As if they were new**  
**Every breath that I take**  
**The love that we make**  
**I only share it with you**  
**You, You, You, You**

**When I first saw you I already knew**  
**There was something inside of you**  
**Something I thought that I would never find**  
**Angel of Mine**

**You came into my life**  
**Sent from above**  
**When I lost the hope**  
**You show me love**  
**I'm checkin for you**  
**Girl you're right on time**  
**Angel of Mine**

**How you changed my world you'll never know**  
**I'm here for now you helped me grow**  
**I look at you looking at me**  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free**  
**Checkin' for you Girl you're right on time**  
**Angel of Mine**

* * *

Puck took the stage right after Santana, his trusty Axe in hand. After inviting everyone to dance, he started singing "All I Know of Love" with Kurt. Smiling, he remembered what had come to be known as the Barbara Streisand Treaty.

"_There has to be Streisand!" Kurt said._

"_Do NOT encourage her, Kurt," Quinn said, smirking._

"_People would think something was wrong if Streisand didn't play damn near constantly at your wedding. You are marrying Berry, Q," Santana said._

"_Quinnie, are you saying you don't appreciate the musical talents of the Great Barbara?" Rachel asked, quirking an eyebrow._

"_Not starting that fight tonight," Quinn said. "I'm simply suggesting that we include other songs to break up the monotony."_

"_MONOTONY?"_

"_Hey, Rachel!" Artie said. "Can Mercedes and I sing A Whole New World?"_

"_YES!" was the response from the entire group. The two had performed that on the Today Show, and it was beyond impressive._

"_Okay," Rachel said. "How about this: we play an hour of Streisand, distributed however the band sees fit, and the other two hours can be a mix."_

"_Sounds good to me," Quinn said, laughing and kissing her fiancé._

* * *

The next morning, Quinn looked out at the New York skyline. She pulled her robe tighter around her body and smiled as she felt arms snake around her waist.

"You coming back to bed?" Rachel asked, kissing her ear.

"Yep. I was just trying to see how long it would take you to notice I was gone. Three minutes, baby?"

"I know," Rachel fake-sighed. "I'm already slacking. Tell you what, ditch the robe, come back to bed, and I'll make it up to you."

Quinn laughed and followed her wife into the other section of their hotel room. She could get used to this "marriage" thing….


End file.
